1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ink jetting techniques, and in particular to an inkjet unit and an inkjet device.
2. The Related Arts
Nowadays, in the manufacture processes of high-generation TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), the manufacture of alignment films is a link of vital importance. The manufacture of alignment films is generally done with the technology of inkjet spraying. In other words, an alignment film inkjet machine is applied to spray a liquid for alignment film onto a substrate and the alignment film liquid is spread over the substrate to form a layer of uniform film. Afterwards, manufacturing techniques, such as drying and constant-temperature baking, are taken to complete the manufacture of the alignment film.
Specifically, the conventional techniques of manufacturing alignment films are carried out with an inkjet machine that comprises a number of inkjet units shown in FIG. 1. The inkjet unit shown in FIG. 1 comprises a liquid compartment 10 and a piezoelectric ceramic module 13 attached to an outer wall of the liquid compartment 10. The liquid compartment 10 comprises a receiving cavity 101 and a liquid discharge opening 103 in communication with the receiving cavity 101. The receiving cavity 101 of the liquid compartment 10 functions to receive an alignment film liquid. By applying electricity to the piezoelectric ceramic module 13, the piezoelectric ceramic module 13 is caused to undergo mechanical deformation and thereby compress the alignment film liquid contained in the receiving cavity 101 of the liquid compartment 10 to force the alignment film liquid to jet out of the liquid discharge opening 103.
However, after multiple times of spraying the alignment film liquid with this kind of inkjet unit, the alignment film liquid tends to attach around the liquid discharge opening 103 and block the liquid discharge opening 103, so as to easily cause miss coating and making poor alignment films.
Further, inkjet units that are used in other applications also suffer the same problem.
Thus, it is desired to have an inkjet unit and an inkjet device that incorporates such an inkjet unit to overcome the problem that the liquid discharge opening may get blocked by jetted liquid.